


George The Kitty

by GingerHeart



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Isabelle finds a poor little dirty kitty on her walk home with Tommy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	George The Kitty

They’d been walking home from the store, Isabelle rambling about a story she was making up. Tommy looked down at her and smiled, “Oh really princess, what did the pirate do then?” She went on with her story and making it more silly as she went on. “So let me get this straight, there’s a princess, a pirate and an evil troll. Is that right?”

She grabbed his hand, pursing her lips, “Yes Daddy, keep up” her tone serious. He laughed, “I’m sorry, I am trying to keep up, I promise”

Just then she spotted the dirtiest little kitten, who was hanging out by the trash cans. “ooooh kitty” and took off running towards it. He called out to her, “Isabelle wait”, his plea falling on deaf ears. She bent down and petted the cat on the head and then picked it up. He knew he was in trouble then.

"Oh Daddy it doesn’t have a mommy or a daddy, Can I keep it?" smiling up at him. His heart melted but he wasn’t so sure if her mom would approve of the dirty little alley cat. She tugged on his sleeve, hugging the kitten close to her. ‘Pwease Daddy, pwease. He would like our house. We could feed him fish and he can sweep in my bed with me. Pwease", her blue/green eyes pleading with him. "I don’t know Princess, what if he belongs to someone. We wouldn’t want to take him away from his home" even as he said it, he was pretty sure the little cat didn’t have a home.

She stuck out her bottom lip, “Daddy, he doesn’t have a home, look, he needs a bath. Pwease, I will love him, I promise.” He couldn’t resist her little face and sure didn’t want to face the tears if he told her no. No matter how tough he thought he was, Isabelle reminded him that he wasn’t when it came to her. “Alright but you have to be responsible for him” She jumped up and down, jarring the poor kitten. “I will, wait, what does sponsible mean?” He laughed, “It means you have to feed him and take care of him. Can you do that?”

She laughed, “Yes daddy yes, I can feed him, hold him and love him” He beamed at her, “So what’cha gonna name this dirty little thing?”

"George" she exclaimed, "His name is George" He gave her a puzzled look, "Why George? That’s a good name but why that one?"

"Cause I like George and he looks like a George."

"Well alright, we have George the Cat and Pete the dog. Seems right. Girl, your Ma is gonna have my hide over this cat, but he needs a good home." he smiled the rest of the walk home. As they walked in the front door, Isabelle held up the cat in front of her face for her mom to see, who met Tommy’s eyes with a slight scowl. "Look Mommy, Daddy and I found George on the way home. He’s going to live with us now and I am" turning back to look at Tommy for reassurance, "be ‘sponsible for him. That means I have to feed him and take care of him"

Her mom’s face softened up as she looked the cat over, “Oh poor fella, he looks hungry and he needs a bath. Let’s see what we can find him to eat and then Daddy will go back to the store and get him cat stuff” winking at Tommy as she mouthed, “Really, a cat? You spoil her.”

He shrugged and gave her a shit eating grin, “George, his name is George and yeah, so I do. You’re spoiled too” laughing.

Later that night, as he peeked in Isabelle’s room to check on her before going to bed, he couldn’t help but smile as he saw George curled up on Isabelle’s bed asleep beside her. She had even let him sleep on her blankie and that was saying a lot.


End file.
